Kitana
Kitana is the princess of Edenia from Mortal Kombat series. She first appeared in Mortal Kombat II. Biography Over 44 years old, Queen Kitana remembers little of her early years. Her daughter, Princess Sindel, died mysteriously ages ago in Earthrealm. Most of her life she has loyally served her father, Shao Kahn, in his unending quest to conquer the realms. With her closest friend, Jade, Kitana enforces his brutal will. But there is a feeling tugging at her... a feeling that the life she has known is a deception. For the moment, Kitana dutifully works to ensure Outworld's victory in this latest Mortal Kombat tournament. If she were to lower her guard, however, she might discover that her Earthrealm opponents can lead her to answers. The Legacy of Kitana *''Mortal Kombat II (1993)'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat (2007)'' **''Mortal Kombat Advance (2001)'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996)'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold (1999)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002/2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Unchained (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2010)'' *''Mortal Kombat (2009)'' Appearance Even though Kitana is over 44 years old, she looks as if she is in her early twenties. She has a round face, brown eyes, thick pink lips, and long eyelashes, befitting her role as princess of Edenia. She is even sometimes shown wearing eye makeup. She looks identical to Mileena when both of their masks are on, but when it is off, Mileena's flawed visage is exposed, as opposed to Kitana's beautiful face. Kitana's overall appearance throughout the series has been changed profusely. In MKII, as with Mileena and Jade, Kitana wore a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband. In UMK3, Kitana now wears a leotard with added details, the only noticeable differences being the laced chest opening, armlets, ear studs, and a more liberal use of black, while the headband was dropped and her hair was tied in a tight bun. For her first 3D and unmasked appearance in Gold, her face was modelled after Talisa Soto, and she is clad in a modified leotard, with a near-closed chest opening, a gold brooch, and blue eardrops. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained, and Armageddon, Kitana wore a blue-and-black leotard with high-heeled blue-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears a brown belt, gold eardrops, and high-heeled thigh-high boots. Also, her hair is now very long, held in place by 3 sections of a ponytail. In MK 2011, she wears a short, cerulean-colored bustier which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and the tear-shaped bustier has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings in a way reminisent of UMK3. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. Kitana also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. Her alternate outfit is a blue-and-silver halter top with matching bikini briefs, as well as a loincloth at the back, knee-high boots, and detached sleeves. Sprites Trivia * Kitana is the only female character to have been a default fighter on a select screen, being the default choice for player 1 in UMK3. *In her MK vs DC Universe ending, Kitana was given Shang Tsung's abandoned island as a base of operations for her Edenian Resistance fighters, she had it changed to a "Bastion of Beauty and Light" and named it Argus Island, essentially the Themyscira of Edenia. * In Mortal Kombat Gold, Kitana's face model resembles the actress Talisa Soto, who played Kitana in the first two Mortal Kombat movies. *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. * In Sindel and Ermac's Deception ending, Kitana resembles a blue-clad Mileena. Kitana was to originally appear in Deception as a playable character but was replaced by her clone, Mileena as the team wanted to bring back characters from older games. * Kitana's second color in MKII is gray, which is also used as the palette swap for MK Trilogy's. * In MK 2011, Kitana, along with Sub-Zero, Jade and Mileena, have the most costumes, with a total of 4, while most characters have 2 or 3. * Mortal Kombat (2011) is the first game in which Kitana uses a tiara as a symbol of her royalty. * When Kitana does her X-Ray Move to the female characters her blades will go out of the skull, when she does it to the males the blades won't go through the skull. However, when her X-Ray Move is performed on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn the blades will go through the skull. This also applies to her Fan Opener Fatality, if it is performed on Female characters the blades will go through the waistline, when it is performed in male characters the blades won't go through the waistline. * WWE Diva AJ Lee dressed as Kitana during a Royal Rumble Diva main event as an homage to the character. Gallery Illustrations MK2_Kitana.png|Mortal Kombat II MK3U-01_Kitana.png|Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 180px-C33.jpg|Mortal Kombat Trilogy Renders kitanarenderMKG.gif|Mortal Kombat Gold mkda-kitana.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance / Mortal Kombat: Unchained File:Mkdcu-kitana.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe File:Render_kitana2opia.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) Kitana_ca.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) File:KitanaC.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) (Klassic MK2 Kitana) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Edenia Category:Edenian Characters Category:Ninja Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Masters of Eagle Claw Category:Masters of Ba Gua Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1993 Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Deceased Characters